


Non Capisco

by IcyDeath



Series: Solangelo One Word Prompt [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Durmstrang Nico di Angelo, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff Will Solace, M/M, Romance, Supercalifragelisticexpialidocious, language barriers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/IcyDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is one of the Triwizard champions from Durmstrang visiting Hogwarts and he seemed to have his eye on a certain blond Hufflepuff.</p><p>For the prompt word "Supercalifragelisticexpialidocious"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Capisco

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers mate! It accidentally turned into one of those Harry Potter AUs. Haha, oops.
> 
> (Also it turned out really cute! Tell me what you think!)
> 
> This is based on the solangelo one word prompt I did on [my tumblr](http://ilyamatsuna7227li.tumblr.com/)

“ _Non capisco.”_ The dark-haired Italian in front of Will grumbled as he crossed his arms. The blond frowned a bit and tilted his head.

“You just have to say it with me.” Will said slowly. Nico ‘the angel’(or at least that’s what some of the giggling first years had called the Durmstrang Triwizard champion whenever he passed by) was half-Italian, half-Russian and barely spoke any English. But at least he spoke  _some_  English, which helped their language barriers a bit, since Will didn’t speak _anything_   _else_  even a bit and the blond was no help at all in the whole _fostering relations with other Wizarding schools_ Chiron had been talking about.

Will had noticed the boy shadowing him in the library a week back and decided that he probably wanted to be friends but was too shy to approach him.  Will’s fellow Hufflepuffs called him an ‘idiot’ when he told them this and left him, betting about ‘when he’ll figure it out’ or whether it would be ‘before or during the Yule ball’.

Will let them be. His fellow Hufflepuffs were weird, which was probably why they were known as the _oddball House_.

“I mean, you can say all those difficult Italian and Russian words, surely you can say,” Will inhaled deeply and said, “ Supercalifragelisticexpialidocious, _right_?”  

Nico frowned at him, dark eyes narrowing, “ _Può parlare più lentamente?_ ”

Will sighed dramatically, “Now I just feel like an idiot.”

Nico’s eyebrows furrowed, “ _Idiota_?”

“Yeah, idiota.” The blond nodded and then he narrowed his eyes, “Hey, you’re not making fun of me underneath all that Italian stuff you’re spouting, right?”

“Made… fun?” Nico said in thick accented English.

“Yeah.”

“You…” Nico said, expression dropping into sorrow that made Will’s heart clench for some weird reason.”Made fun of…me?”

Will looked horrified, “What? _No!_ ” But then he paused a bit and said guiltily, “Okay, maybe a little bit.” He admitted.

Nico’s expression turned scarily blank.

“I wasn’t meaning to!” Will said, frantically. “I was just- I was just asking you to say it. I mean, it took awhile before even I could say it right, just wanted to hear how you sound saying it the first time, that’s all.”  He flushed.

Nico’s brows furrowed, “Ask?”

Will shifted on his feet, “Yeah.”

“Ask… me?” Nico repeated and then his expression brightened, “Pig-tail pulling?”

Will shot him a confused look, “Wha-”

But then Nico was grabbing his tie and pulling him forward to kiss him on the lips.

The blond flushed rapidly, eyes wide as Nico pulled back and licked his lips, “H-Huh?”

“ _Si_.” Nico said, dark eyes glinting, “You ask… _finalmente.”_

 _“_ I don’t- I honestly have no idea how that escalated quickly.” Will said as he blinked, stunned. “But I guess, uh, I should probably ask you to the Yule ball, then?”

“Ask…” Nico smirked at him, “ _Si_.”

“Well that’s…  supercalifragelisticexpialidocious, then.” Will said leaning forward to kiss Nico’s nose.

The Italian grumbled, “That word… it means?”

“Oh, it means  extraordinarily good… wonderful, amazing.” The blond shrugged, “You take a pick.”

The Italian smiled, “Super-ca-catice…? Uh, docious?” Nico growled at the inability to say the word.

Will sighed, “We’ll work on it.” He said amused at Nico’s annoyed and grumpy expression.

Nico smiled, “ _Grazie_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations** :
> 
> Non capisco = I don’t understand  
> Può parlare più lentamente? = Please speak more slowly  
> Finalmente = Finally  
> Grazie = Thank you
> 
> Basically, when Will said ‘ask’ Nico thought Will was finally asking him out and that the whole ‘being made fun of’ was Will doing a bit of ‘pigtail pulling’. A strange, flirting technique done by the Americans to woo others (his sisters told him this, poor baby).
> 
> Basically Will is oblivious and Nico is gullible <3
> 
> If you like it, then come and view my [tumblr](http://emrysblu.tumblr.com) for more solangelo works!


End file.
